A love controled
by Clair-a-Boo
Summary: ((Authors note inside, the story has been moved))a year after Sarah left, Jareth calld her not knowing that he could. Sarah came, but can Jareth convince her to stay?
1. A different view

CHAPTER 1  
  
Sitting alone in his throne room, Jareth sat sulking on a window sill, watching the ever-changing Labyrinth. It had been one year in Sarah's time, and about two and a half years in his. Poor Jareth, to him, those mear two and a half years, seemed like a long two and a half eternities. Sarah had been the one thing that made him happy since the faithful day he layed his mismatched eyes on her, and she stole his heart. 'Sarah, please call for me. I miss you, I need you. Please call for me so that I may sweep you off your feet.' He begged for her in his mind, trying to keep himself from crying out loud. He couldn't contain himself any longer.  
  
"Sarah!" He cried. "Sarah I need you more than life it self!" He bagan to sob mentally, afraid that if he cried outword, he would have been seen. He was immortal, and still he loved her more than life.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah was sitting in the park reading one of her fantasy books. After leaving the Labyrinth, she began to love the fantasy world even more. She had just turned the page when she could have almost swear that she heard her name being called. A small piece of silver glitter landed on the books page, then more glitter started to show. The glitter began to swirl and then revealed a crystal sphere. Memories flooded through her mind. Goblins, mazez, harry giants, and a man. A tall, pale skinned, handsome man, with once crule mismatched eyes that just didn't seem crule anymore.  
  
But something seemed different about the crystal. She saw that she wasn't being watched by it, but that she was watching Jareth in it. She saw him, there, sitting on a window sill, was Jareth, King og Goblins. She looked deeply into the eyes that were reflected form him in the crystal, she saw that he was holding back tears. Sarah heard his deep, husky voice wisper something just loud enough for her to hear. The voice was filled with sadness and emotion.  
  
"Sarah. I need you Sarah. Please."  
  
She felt sorry for him, she had never known him to have such an expression held within him. An image began to form of her head, an image of when she and he were dancing in the ballroom. She closed her eyes, and smiled. With a 'poof,' the image of Jareth in the crystal was gone, and left only the empty window sill.  
  
"Jareth? Where'd he go?" She looked up into the bright sky, closed her eyes once again, and sighed. Then, with the same 'poof' that had taken Jareth, Sarah dissapeared. When she opened her eyes, she went to turn around and hit someones back. 


	2. A dance in the clouds

CHAPTER 2  
  
Sarah went to apologize to him, when he turned around and let out a small sigh of shock.  
  
"Sarah!?" His voice a slight whisper and his express lit up with a sweet and excited smile. A second thought crossed through his mind. "You're not real, are you? I'm just seeing wishes?"  
  
Shocked at what had taken place, Sarah looked around, and then collected herself so that she could talk to him. She was glad to be looking up into his mismatched eyes of deep blue and hazel.  
  
"I'm as real as you are Jareth. You called for me, so I answered you. It's good to see you again." She saw a confused expression begin to place upon his handsome face features. A slow dance came on, so Sarah took his hand lightly and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'll explain after. Come on; let's just have fun and dance for the moment. So then, may I have this dance?"  
  
Jareth could have jumped for joy, but held it in. He gave her a slight, but elegant, bow. "It would be my honor, my dear little Sarah." She returned his bow with a small curtsy, smiled, and they walked to the dance floor.  
  
They were in the same ballroom as the one they had danced in during the 'peach' incident, save that there were some differences. Sarah's dress wasn't a puffy, it was more form fitting, but still a shiny, silky, beauty graced it. Her hair wasn't tied up; it was done in a tight neat French braid with a string of rhine-stones entwined in the braiding, tied up with a silk white ribbon.  
  
Jareth himself had basically the same outfit. A white poet's shirt and leather blue vest, with black knee-high boots. The only two differences were that of his costume cape wasn't worn, and his usually stern face was replaced with a warm, soft, gentle smile and eyes.  
  
They glided across the floor silently. Soon, all of the other dancers faded away, leaving them the whole floor to grace with their dancing. They started to enjoy dancing so much that it began to feel as if they were floating, and dancing in the clouds. What Jareth spun Sarah, she went to glimpse the shiny marble floor, that wasn't there. They were floating; they were dancing in the clouds. She spun back to Jareth and whispered to him.  
  
"We're dancing in the clouds Jareth."  
  
His eyes surveyed her body slowly. Letting out a questioning sigh, and with a small hint of worry, he asked. "Are you scared? We could go back to the ground if you would like Sarah."  
  
Sarah gave him a reassuring smile, then leaned on his chest, closing the space between them. "No, I like it up in the clouds. I feel that you'd never let me fall, that I can trust you."  
  
Jareth looked down at the beautiful figure hugging him. His eyes widened and his ,outh open only slightly with the surprise of what she had just said. 'She trusts me,' he thought. A soft smile took over his lips and he hugged her back. Jareth turned a brilant, put pale colored crimson.  
  
"Sarah, I'd never let you fall." His eyes closed lightly and gently while a small, loving smile neither played or snuck across his face, but just showed up from the love he felt. 


	3. Authors note, account change

Hey hey hey everyone. Um....for any faithful people who   
  
were interested in this story, guess what, i have another   
  
account, it's BlackShadow1. I have other stories on it and   
  
I'm going to repost them there and I'll start updating them   
  
again. Thanks to draegon-fire, I've decided to continue all   
  
of my stories from this account. so if ur interested, check   
  
out BlackShadow1. l8er dayz!   
  
  
  
~Shadow 


End file.
